Reversal TRADUCCIÓN
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: AU. ¿Quién querría seguir a Kouji Minamoto, el tragalibros de la clase? Así es como empezó. Traducción autorizada del fic de Flyvarna.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

T/N: Nuevo Fandom ¡Que emoción!

Encontré este tesoro perdido por ahí y no pude evitarlo, tengan piedad de mi.

Fue un poco raro, porque el fic está en primera persona y yo no suelo escribir así (esto para los que han leído algo mío), de hecho, lo pienso dos veces antes de leer algo con ese tipo de narrador, ¡Pero eso solo demuestra lo bueno que es este fic! Decidí preguntarle a la autora si podía traducirlo porque echo en falta la cantidad de fics en este fandom, es decir, hay muy buenos, pero de este tipo hay pocos y son mis favoritos. Este fic es la concepción de todo lo que he imaginado de Digimon Frontier, _hasta ahora_ porque no está terminado. Me ha enamorado desde el principio y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Digimon no es mío, ninguno de ellos. El fic solo lo estoy traduciendo, el original es de Flyvarna y está en inglés por si alguien se anima a dejarle un review.**

 _Notas de la Autora: No soy dueña de Digimon, ni de ninguna otra franquicia que pueda mencionar accidentalmente._ _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **REVERSAL**

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que alguien me estaba siguiendo.

No era como si estuviera en un lugar desierto. Estaba en una calle ajetreada llena de gente en la mitad de la tarde, en un luminoso día de primavera. Además, yo no era el tipo de persona a la que

le gusta llamar la atención. Me encerraba en mí mismo, usualmente escondiéndome tras un libro. La gente no me molestaba cuando estaba leyendo. Así era como me gustaba.

Así que, ¿Por qué sentía como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo? ¿Por qué querría alguien seguir a Kouji Minamoto, el tragalibros de la clase?

Probablemente algunos chicos de mi escuela, esperando poder hacerme una broma. Ya había sido objeto de muchas, pero no en los últimos meses. Aceleré el paso, esperando que mi perseguidor, o perseguidores, notaran la indirecta y me dejaran solo…

"¡Kouji!"

Una desconocida voz masculina, seguramente de aquel que estaba siguiéndome. Si estaba llamándome por mi nombre entonces la educada manera de proceder era respondiendo. No era como si hubiera hecho algo todavía, y si lo hacía había muchas personas alrededor para atestiguarlo. Baje la velocidad renuentemente y lo dejé acercarse, bajando la mirada al suelo mientras lo hacía.

Pasos se acercaban desde atrás, después me rodearon hasta llegar frente a mí. Podía ver que era un niño cerca de mi edad, vestía pantalones descoloridos y unos ligeramente maltratados tenis blancos pero no miré su rostro. El contacto visual no es algo en lo que sea bueno.

"Wow, ¡La abuela tenía razón!" dijo el chico. "Tu realmente luces como yo"

¿Lucía como él? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Con cautela alcé la mirada hacia él, pasando la playera gris, pero al momento en que lo hacía cualquier pensamiento racional me abandonó por completo.

Él lucía como yo.

No me refiero a que hubiera un leve parecido, lucíamos casi exactamente igual. Misma cara, mismo cabello oscuro, mismos ojos azules. Había diferencias, sin embargo. Su cabello era mucho más corto que el mío, apenas podía verse un poco por debajo de la gorra azul de beisbol que estaba usando. El mío no estaba tan largo como para tocar mis hombros en toda su extensión. Había otras diferencias, también. Su piel estaba bronceada, por pasar tiempo bajo el sol probablemente. Mientras que si yo no era exactamente pálido, tendía a pasar mucho tiempo adentro, leyendo. Sus ojos eran brillantes y confiados, mientras que a mí me tomaba demasiado coraje el solo mirar a cualquiera directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa afilada cubría su cara, mientras que lo único que yo podía hacer bajo la mejor circunstancia era sonreír tímidamente.

"Espera a que mamá te vea" dijo entusiasmado. "Va a estar tan feliz…"

Finalmente me las manejé para encontrar mi voz.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi?"

El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"Oh, ¿Supongo que papá no te dijo sobre mi? Lo siento, esto se me fue de las manos un poco. Soy Kouichi Kimura, soy tu hermano gemelo"

Sentí como si la tierra se abriera de repente y me tragara. Para ese punto no me habría importado que pasara. Me sentía en una especie de broma pesada. ¿Un hermano gemelo? ¿Había caído en uno de mis propios libros de fantasía, donde cosas como estas realmente pasaban? Quería negarlo, pero mi lengua no me funcionaba. El se parecía tanto a mí… Pero, ¿Cómo era posible?

"Cuando mamá y papá se divorciaron, nos separaron a nosotros también." Continuó Kouichi, sin notar mi estado de shock. Mamá y papá... ¿Divorciados? Espera, ¿Mamá estaba viva?

"Yo me quedé con mamá, tú te quedaste con papá…"

"Espera" levanté una mano para callarlo."¿Estás tratando de decirme que…Que mi madre todavía está viva?"

Mi madre había, según lo dicho por mi papá, muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía dos años. Mientras era cierto que había sentido el nunca haberla conocido, la verdad era que hacía tiempo que lo había superado. Satomi, la actual esposa de mi papá, era una buena persona que tal vez no fuera mi verdadera madre, pero era una maravillosa persona, a la que quería como si fuera mi madre.

"Bueno, si." La cara de Kouichi mostró confusión por un momento. Después mientras la comprensión lo invadía fue reemplazada por furia pura.

"¿Te dijo que estaba muerta? Ese cobarde miserable. Primero abandona a mamá y luego… ¡Ugh!"

Tomó aire para calmarse un poco.

"Mira, mamá está viva. Quiero que vengas a conocerla. Saldrá del trabajo pronto… ¿No estás ocupado, cierto?"

Me congelé.

"Vamos, vayamos a verla." Kouichi dio media vuelta para irse, solo para darse cuenta de que no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Kouji?"

Di un paso hacia atrás, luego otro. Entonces di media vuelta y corrí sin parar hasta que llegué a casa.

Apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me apoye en ella para recuperar el aliento. Le tomó un minuto a mi agitado corazón y a mis pensamientos dispersos para calmarse. Kouichi no me seguiría a casa… Si se había tomado el tiempo de seguirme a mí en vez de a papá o Satomi, había oportunidad de que no quisiera hablar con ninguno de los dos. De hecho, por su reacción cuando supo que creía que mamá estaba muerta, probablemente culpara a papá por todo. No intentaría nada sin estar seguro de que yo era el único en casa… y no lo era. Satomi estaba en su estudio, trabajando en algún programador para computadoras. Así que estaba a salvo…

"A salvo" Del hermano que quería que conociera a mi madre…suspiré. Era realmente un cobarde, ¿o no? Me encaminé escaleras arriba rumbo a mi habitación antes de que Satomi pudiera encontrarme.

Chibi, mi canario, chilló en protesta mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y me tiraba en mi cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Estaría diciéndome la verdad acerca de ser mi hermano? Probablemente. ¿Qué razón podría tener para engañar a un extraño como yo? Y su nombre era Kouichi. "Primera Luz". Siempre me pregunté por qué mi nombre estaba escrito como "Segunda Luz". La única vez que pregunté a papá el porqué, él dijo que fue en memoria de mi abuelo, del lado de mi madre… Pero mintió acerca de mamá estando muerta, pudo haber mentido sobre mi nombre también. Y luego estaba el hecho de que el chico era demasiado parecido a mí. Si no fuera por su cabello corto, piel bronceada y personalidad, habríamos sido idénticos.

Enterré mi cara en la almohada. Mi familia… ¿Qué le diría a papá? No era como si pudiera simplemente preguntarle acerca de este chico que lucía igual a mí y que proclamaba ser mi hermano. Era un tema delicado, incluso si pudiera juntar valor para hablarle de lo que fuera. De todas formas, ¿Qué se supone que diría? "Hola papá, verás, hay un chico extraño afuera que dice que es mi hermano y que mamá está viva" No, eso no funcionaría.

No podía decirle a mi madrastra tampoco. No quería que se preocupara por mi… y si le dijera acerca de Kouichi, se enojaría con papá por no decirme, lo que provocaría una gran pelea entre ellos. Eso era lo último que quería.

Eso solo me devolvió a mi pregunta original. ¿Qué podía hacer? No era que no quisiera conocer a mi madre, pero se sentía como traición. Traicionando lo que no podía decir. A Satomi, a papá… tal vez incluso a mí mismo. Pero al no ir a ver a mi madre ¿Estaría traicionándola a ella y a Kouichi?

Chibi comenzó a cantar una bonita melodía que me hizo mirar, por debajo de la almohada, hacia su jaula. Fue un regalo de papá por mi último cumpleaños, un inesperado pájaro rayado de aburrido color café, cuyo cantar era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro de los canarios, y que había atrapado mi atención nada más con oírlo dentro de la tienda de mascotas. Estaba completamente feliz con su jaula, no le gustaba ser molestado por otros ni siquiera cuando era por un buen motivo, como alimentarlo o limpiar su jaula. Él sabía que había un mundo enorme ahí afuera, simplemente no quería salir y verlo.

Tal vez, demasiado parecido a mí.

Voltee para mirar más allá de Chibi, directo al marco giratorio que mostraba la foto que papá había tomado de nosotros tres el último mes. Satomi tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor al mismo tiempo que sonreíamos a la cámara. En el otro lado del marco había una foto de mi madre… Mi madre real. Enterré la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. No podía hablar con ella o con Kouichi, no podía hablar con papá o Satomi…

¿Qué podia hacer?

"Kouji, ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Satomi esa noche durante la cena. "Apenas has tocado tu comida".

"Estoy bien" mentí. "Es solo que no tengo hambre"

"¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?" Satomi puso cuidadosamente su mano sobre mi frente.

"No estoy enfermo, mamá" Le había prometido a mi padre cuando se casaron que iba a llamarla Mamá. Eso no me detenía de pensar en ella como Satomi y no como Mamá. Y para hacerlo más complicado, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a llamarla ahora que sabía que mi madre real estaba con vida? Intenté mostrarle una sonrisa ante la expresión preocupada en su cara, a pesar de que por dentro se me revolvía el estomago por tener que mentirle.

"Tal vez tienes razón" quitó su mano de mi frente "No tienes temperatura."

"Está bien" dijo papa."Si no tiene hambre, es porque no tiene hambre. "¿Cierto, Kouji?"

Solo pude asentir.

"Escuché que en tu escuela abrirán las audiciones para el equipo de Go*, la próxima semana" Me estremecí. Era lo único que podía hacer para interactuar con otros habitualmente pero, ¿Hablar con mis compañeros del colegio?

"Papá, ya te lo dije. No estoy interesado."

"¿Te gusta el Go, no?

"No soy tan bueno"

"Kouji, no te estoy obligando a hacerlo… solo digo que podría gustarte, y eso tal vez te haga mejorar."

"No, gracias." Fulminé a mi comida con la mirada y le di una mordida molesto, esperando que papá entendiera la indirecta y me dejara en paz. No que lo hiciera nunca… parecía que cada vez que hablábamos iba a intentar meterme en algo. Esta semana fue Go, la anterior en un club de lectura. La semana anterior a esa había sido la obra de la escuela. Honestamente, me volvía loco.

"De todas formas, hice una reservación para cenar en ese lujoso restaurant americano para el Sábado…" Papá hablaba sobre su aniversario con Satomi, para el cual faltaban dos días. Estaba planeando comprar flores para ella, incluso si papá no me daba el dinero para hacerlo. ¿Tan solo habían pasado tres años desde que se habían casado? Se sentía como una eternidad.

Al día siguiente, apenas había dejado la casa para ir a la biblioteca, cuando vi a Kouichi acercándose a mí. Empezó a caminar a mí lado antes de que pudiera objetar.

"Mira, lamento lo de ayer. Olvidé que papá no te había dicho nada acerca de mi… al menos yo tuve algunos días para hacerme a la idea."

Lo ignore.

"¿Tal vez podríamos empezar otra vez? ¿Intercambiar números o algo?" Sacó un teléfono bastante golpeado de su bolsillo y me lo mostró sugestivamente. Mantuve la mirada en el camino frente a mi. Si no le hablaba, tal vez se iría. Funcionaba con mis compañeros de clase, no había razón para que no funcionara con mi hermano.

"Oh vamos, Soy tu hermano ¿O no? Somos familia, se supone que tenemos que hablarnos"

Ahogué un suspiro y me detuve.

"Escucha, sé que estas muy metido en eso de la familia, pero yo difícilmente soy parte de la mía. Si quieres a alguien con quién hablar, deberías ir con papá o mi madrastra, no conmigo."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No menciones a ese mentiroso. El fue quien nos separó."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Cómo es que apenas estas apareciendo? No recuerdo a papá obligándote a mantenerte lejos de mi.

Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos en llamas.

"Solo estaba tratando de cumplir con el último deseo de mi abuela, encontrar a mi hermano porque estaba seguro de que haría feliz a mi madre ¿De acuerdo?

Lo mire fijamente.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontrar a mi hermano y hacer feliz a mamá? Nada en esa frase habla acerca de lo que el hermano piensa, nada acerca de su familia… solo hacer feliz a mamá. No vas a obtener tu final feliz solo haciendo feliz a mamá, Kouichi."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo entonces, genio? ¿Metiendo a papá en esto? ¿Haciendo sufrir más a mamá?"

Me puse rígido. ¿Cómo iba a meter a papá en esto si ni siquiera podía hablar con él? Di la vuelta en la esquina y seguí caminando. La biblioteca no estaba lejos… Podría abstraerme en un libro y Kouichi se aburriría y se iría con todas esas preguntas que no tenía idea de cómo responder.

"¿A dónde vas?" gritó Kouichi detrás de mí. "Realmente eres un cobarde, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez sea un cobarde, pero al menos yo admito que lo soy…" me detuve y lo miré mal. "Tú ni siquiera puedes hablar sobre tu propio padre sin culparlo por todo lo que sucedió. No todo es culpa de papá ¿sabes?"

Y me giré para entrar a la librería. Kouichi no me siguió dentro.

Al día siguiente, el día del aniversario de papa y Satomi, empezó normal para mí. Tenía que regresar algunos libros a la biblioteca, así que los metí todos dentro de mi mochila y salí de la casa. Esta vez, miré alrededor de la pared que rodeaba el jardín. Por supuesto, ahí estaba Kouichi, asomándose detrás de una casilla telefónica, fuera de la vista de las ventanas, obviamente estaba esperando que saliera. Solté un gruñido. Hermano o no, esto se estaba saliendo de control… regresé adentro. Tal vez, si esperaba lo suficiente, se aburriría y se iría a casa.

Mis planes para ir a la biblioteca se atrasaron por varias horas, y para el momento en que Kouichi se había ido, ya era bastante tarde. Me las arreglé para llegar a la biblioteca antes de que cerraran y tomé más libros para reemplazar los que había dejado. Entonces me dirigí a una tienda de flores para conseguirle unas a Satomi. Me detuve fuera de la tienda, tratando de recordar cuánto dinero me había dado papá cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

"No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, hermanito."

Me puse rígido. ¿Cómo me había encontrado Kouichi? Él era la última persona con la que quería lidiar en ese momento.

"Mira, no podemos seguir evitándonos el uno al otro," continuó."Sé que toda esta cosa del hermano es bastante inesperada para ti… pero mereces conocer a mamá más que nadie que conozca."

"¿Y qué pasa con papa?" me viré para mirarlo. "¿Qué pasa con mi madrastra? ¿No merece ella conocerte, aunque papá no lo haga?"

Parpadeó, para después dejar de mirarme.

"Eso puede esperar después de que conozcas a mamá"

Suspiré. "Kouichi, ¡No lo entiendes! Nuestra familia no es solo tu, mamá y yo. Están papá y Satomi también…"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Les has dicho siquiera sobre mi?

Titubee. La verdad era que no podía.

"No les has dicho. Y tienes el descaro de decirme que merezco conocerlos…"

Mi mirada cayó al suelo debajo de mí. No podía decirles. No podía visitar a la mamá de Kouichi. No podía decidirme. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

El ruido de mi teléfono captó mis oídos. Lo tomé, mirando lo que parecía ser un mensaje de alguna clase. Era inusual. No conocía demasiada gente que me mandara mensajes. Aparte, no le daba mi número a muchas personas. No era un mensaje muy largo, tampoco. ¿Quieres empezar? Seguido de las opciones si o no.

"Kouji Minamoto" dijo una mujer cuya desconocía. "Este es el juego para decidir tu futuro"

"Mi…"¿Quién era?¿Que era esto?¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?

"¿Qué es eso?" Kouichi se apoyó en mi para poder ver. "¿Es una clase de broma?"

Normalmente no me molestaba lidiando con este tipo de cosas… Era probable que fuera una clase de broma, de todas formas. Pero era una distracción de Kouichi y mi familia. Seleccione Si con renuencia.

"Por favor, ve a la estación de Shibuya a las 6PM. Y toma el elevador hacia el sótano." La voz se cortó y mi teléfono se apagó. ¿Shibuya? Pero, las flores de Satomi… Miré el reloj de mi teléfono. No tenía mucho tiempo para lograrlo, no era como si no pudiera darle las flores al día siguiente, ella y papá estarían fuera hasta muy tarde…

Me giré y empecé a correr con dirección a la estación de metro más cercana.

"Espera, no irás a hacerlo, ¿o sí?" Kouichi estaba justo detrás de mi.

Lo ignore.

"Oh por…" Kouichi empezó a seguirme el paso. "Espera un segundo"

"¿Por qué debería esperarte? Tu no recibiste un mensaje"

"Mi teléfono está apagado e incluso si hubiera estado encendido, de todas formas iría contigo. Además, hay una gran posibilidad de que esto sea una broma, o peor… Iré contigo, hermanito."

Quería debatirlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no serviría de nada. Aparte, para ese punto ya necesitaba recuperar el aliento por la carrera, sin hablar. Para el momento en el que llegamos a la estación, estaba agarrándome de la pared mientras buscaba el dinero para el ticket.

"Solo traje el dinero necesario para regresar a casa…" Kouichi me miró. "¿Tendrás algo extra? Como que lo necesito."

"Tal vez deberías simplemente irte a casa, entonces." Encontré el dinero y lo puse en la máquina.

"Kouji, ya te dije que voy a ir." Suspiró. "Tal vez pueda conseguir un aventón con alguno de mis amigos."

Un sonido extraño me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Las luces en la máquina de boletos estaban actuando de manera extraña, encendiéndose en lugares al azar. De todas formas, sacó mi boleto. Justo después de que lo jalé, un segundo boleto se asomó.

"Pero qué…"

"¿Uh?" Kouichi se asomó por mi hombre y sacó el segundo boleto. "¿Un boleto? ¿Quién diría? Supongo que al final si debo ir contigo… aunque no iremos a ningún lado si perdemos el tren."

Maldije por lo bajo y me encaminé al tren, con Kouichi pisándome los talones.

Llegamos al tren con al menos treinta segundos de antelación. Para ese punto, mis pulmones estaban ardiendo y si hubiera habido un lugar para sentarse, lo hubiera tomado. Era la hora exacta en que la gente estaba saliendo de trabajar, así que no había ningún sitio desocupado cerca. Me desplomé contra la pared junto a la puerta y esperé que mi respiración se tranquilizara rápido. Kouichi, por otra parte, se estiraba, para después mirarme.

"Buena carrerita… no estás en forma ¿verdad?"

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Tal vez no por correr, pero hacía un montón de caminata. No estaba tan fuera de forma.

"Juego un montón de fútbol, así que estoy en buena forma" dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Desee que la maquina solo hubiera sacado un boleto.

No había manera de deshacerse de él en un tren tan concurrido, al menos, no físicamente. Me quité la mochila y saqué uno de los libros de la biblioteca para luego abstraerme en él. Kouichi trató de hablarme un poco más, pero eventualmente se dio por vencido, sacando su teléfono y jugando con él. No podía decir si estaba mandando un mensaje o revisando para ver si recibía el mismo mensaje que yo, como fuera.

Dos paradas después, en Jiyuugaoka, hubo otra entrada de último momento. Un chico de más o menos nuestra edad se las arregló para entrar dos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se apoyó contra la puerta con un gruñido de alivio para luego mirarnos. Eché un vistazo por sobre mi libro para ver a Kouichi mirarlo curiosamente. Bien, tal vez el pudiera mantenerlo ocupado ¡Así ya no me molestaría!

Fue para este punto que todos los teléfonos del tren comenzaron a sonar. El mío también lo hizo, pero solo era la segunda parte de esa extraña llamada, en un texto esta vez. La parte que decía que debíamos tomar elevador hacia el sótano. Al otro lado del libro que leía, escuché al chico que apenas había entrado, gritar de frustración.

"Ohhh, ¡Eso es imposible!"

Me pregunté acerca de que estaba gritando. Mientras me viraba para verlo, terminé cruzando miradas con Kouichi. Mi hermano hizo una mueca burlona, sin duda alguna, a expensas del chico. Yo simplemente regrese a mi libro. Después de todo, difícilmente era de mi incumbencia.

El tren se detuvo en Shibuya no mucho después de eso. Salí del tren rápidamente, esquivando al otro chico. Kouichi me siguió fuera del tren mientras yo buscaba el elevador.

"No tienes que hacer esto ¿Sabes?" dijo Kouichi."Todavía hay tiempo de tomar el tren de regreso antes de que mamá llegue del trabajo…"

Era evidente que no entendía las indirectas. No estaba listo para conocer a mamá, ni para decirle a papá y a Satomi acerca de él. Simplemente quería que me dejara solo.

El elevador se abrió y entré el él. Kouichi se me unió, pero al mismo tiempo que presionaba el botón y las puestas se cerraban, un chico saltó entre ellas, tirando a Kouichi al piso.

"Ouch…" gruñó Kouichi. "¡Quítate de encima!"

"Lo siento" dijo el otro chico animado, poniéndose de pie. Lo reconocí como el mismo chico que entró en el último segundo al tren, antes. "Hey, ¿Ustedes también recibieron ese raro mensaje?"

"Solo la segunda parte" Kouichi me miró mientras se ponía de pie. "Mi hermano fue el que lo recibió completo, yo solo lo sigo."

"¿También lo recibiste?" El chico me miró. Yo saqué mi libro de nuevo, con la esperanza de que dejara de hablarme. Fue en ese momento que el elevador pasó de ser uno normal a uno que hubiera sido disparado de un cañón. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta del elevador para ser lanzado contra ella, mientras que Kouichi y el otro chico se las arreglaron para mantener el equilibrio.

"¿A dónde diablos estamos yendo?" gritó el chico. Tenía un punto, me di cuenta. El vidrio en la parte de atrás no mostraba el familiar metal que solía rodear el elevador. Al contrario, lo único que se veía era negro. No estaba seguro de si era tierra o por la ausencia de la luz, pero me estaba poniendo nervioso.

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente con un gran _¡Crash!_ Esta vez, el otro chico calló de espaldas.

"Ouch…" lo escuché exclamar, pero mi atención no estaba puesta en él sino en las puertas del elevador, al tiempo que estas se abrían. Afuera, podía ver una especie de gigante estación de trenes bajo tierra. Un montón de trenes esperaban en las vías que se dirigían hacia túneles, mientras un sin fin de niños entraban y salían de ellos. ¿Qué tan grande era este lugar? Me pregunté. Y lo más importante ¿para qué era?

"¿Esto es… esta es la razón por la que todos fueron llamados?" preguntó el otro chico detrás de mí.

"Es momento de decidir." Dijo la mujer de antes a través de mi teléfono. No lo escuche sonar… lo observe para encontrar un símbolo extraño en la pantalla. "¿Irás, o darás marcha atrás?"

¿Debería ir? Cierto, no tenía idea de a donde me llevarían esos trenes. También quería ir a casa y leer mis libros…

"Bueno, aquí estamos." Kouichi se paró junto a mí. "Me pregunto ¿Qué hace todo esto aquí?"

Lo miré mal. No había querido que fuera conmigo, no había querido que viniera en absoluto. No estaba listo para un hermano, y mientras que estaba feliz de que la mujer que me dio a luz estaba viva, estaba más acostumbrado a Satomi como mi madre. Estaba huyendo del problema y lo sabía, pero para ese entonces estaba desesperado por alejarme de Kouichi. Me giré y me encaminé al único tren que pude ver, no tenía nadie en él. Pude escuchar a Kouichi detrás de mi, diciendo mi nombre, pero me importó.

El tren estaba silencioso. La primera paz real que tenía desde que salí de la biblioteca. Me senté en el afelpado asiento y puse mi cara entre mis manos. No podía escapar por siempre. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Me quite la mochila para recostarme en el asiento y mirar al techo. Kouichi estaba tan ansioso de que conociera a su madre… ¿Y qué hacía yo? Huir a la primera oportunidad. Era realmente un cobarde.

"¿Kouji?" la cara de Kouichi apareció en mi campo de visión. "¿Estás bien?"

Cerré los ojos. La sensación del asiento hundiéndose pasó por mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que se había sentado.

"Mira, Yo… Lamento estar haciéndote pasar por esto. No soy muy bueno en esto de ser hermano ¿cierto?"

No sabía cómo responder. ¿Y no era ese el problema? No podía hacer nada.

"Quiero ser tu hermano, pero no sé cómo." El peso de Kouichi cambio un poco, probablemente se apoyaba en el asiento. "Todo lo que sé es que te gustan los libros… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz?"

"No lo sé." Susurré, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban y el tren comenzaba a moverse. "Quiero ser tu hermano también… quiero hacer felices a mis padres… quiero que me dejen en paz… yo… no sé lo que quiero."

Sentí su mano en mi hombro.

"Hagámoslo un paso a la vez ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez los dos necesitamos tiempo para conocernos."

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Kouichi estaba mirándome con esa sonrisa afilada y confiada. Completamente diferente a mi… de hecho, la clase de persona que evitaría si no fuera mi hermano. Pero lo era, ¿no? Y al menos lo estaba intentando, que era mucho más de lo que yo hubiera hecho, si la situación hubiera sido al revés y yo tuviera que ser el que le dijera que yo era su hermano, y que su madre estaba viva…

"Tomará mucho tiempo…" cerré los ojos otra vez. "Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. No soy bueno hablando con la gente, y mi reacción a cualquiera tratando de hablarme es tomar el libro más cercano y comenzar a leer."

"Si, lo he notado. No que eso sea necesariamente malo."

Mis ojos se abrieron otra vez. ¿Estaba haciéndome un cumplido?

"Si lees mucho, probablemente sepas muchas cosas. Yo nunca he tenido la paciencia suficiente para leer nada a menos que sean comics." Kouichi se acomodó la gorra. "Y el que seas callado te hace ser bueno escuchando. Al menos eso es lo que dice mamá. Yo soy bastante malo con ese tipo de cosas."

Sentí que me ruboricé un poco. "Puedo escuchar, al menos. Si están diciendo algo que valga la pena oír… eso es otra cosa."

Se rió. "Buen punto."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto.

"Me pregunto ¿A dónde va el tren?" Preguntó Kouichi al final.

"Ni idea…" me incorporé para mirar por la ventana. Todo lo que podía ver era el túnel por el que pasábamos.

"Bueno, no importa realmente ¿no?" Kouichi se encogió de hombros. "Estamos juntos. Estamos tomando los primeros pasos para ser una familia de nuevo… ¿Cierto?"

Yo sonreí tímidamente. "Cierto."

.

* * *

.

 _Nota de la Autora: Aquí voy de nuevo… Haré esto rápido._ _El AU aquí es que los gemelos invirtieron su orden de nacimiento, así que "nuestro" Kouji es Kouichi y viceversa. ¡Galletas imaginarias gratis para cualquiera que lo hubiera imaginado!_

T/N: Yo creo que lo que la autora quiso decir aquí, es que las personalidades se invirtieron, porque Kouji sigue siendo el menor. Tengo otra teoría sobre lo que quiso decir pero iría demasiado lejos. En fin, espero les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me fascinó. ¡Los gemelos yendo juntos al digimundo! ¿No se están muriendo de expectación? Yo ciertamente lo hice.

La historia original es de **Flyvarna, Reversal**. En su perfil puedes encontrar otros maravillosos fics sobre los gemelos, si no quieres dejar uno aquí ¡Te invito a dejarle un review a ella! Aunque sea en español o usando el traductor yo que sé, estoy segura de que le harán el día.

Con respecto a los dialogos entre comillas... creo que es algo de USA _(umm)_ la mayoría de los fics en inglés que leo están así, si les molesta o les dificulta la lectura puedo cambiarlo.

Go* es un juego japonés, está en entre el ajedrez y las damas chinas, la verdad no sé jugarlo.

Otra cosa: Estaré usando los nombres originales de los personajes _(J.P. = Jumpei, etc.)_ al igual que el de los digimons _(Kazemon = Fairymon, etc.)_ Espero que no les moleste, la autora igual los usa.

Finalmente, obtuve el permiso de traducir el fic, por completo. Cualquier cosa, le pueden preguntar.

Los quiere.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	2. Chapter 2 p1

**Digimon no es mío, ninguno de ellos. El fic solo lo estoy traduciendo, el original es de Flyvarna y está en inglés por si alguien se anima a dejarle un review.**

Notas de la Autora: No soy dueña de Digimon, ni de ninguna otra franquicia que pueda mencionar accidentalmente. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

REVERSAL

Capítulo 2

Parte 1

.

Parecía que el túnel nunca terminaría. Para su mala suerte, las pocas luces que había en el tren eran tan tenues, que estaba demasiado oscuro para leer. Lo que dejaba fuera la posibilidad de distraerse con su libro, incluso si Kouichi no hubiera estado ahí. Kouichi, quien al parecer pensaba que me gustaría oír todo acerca de sus logros deportivos. No que no me importara que jugara futbol, era más el hecho de que no estaba _interesado_ en _futbol_ , haciendo que no me importara en general. Además, no es como que hubiera alguna manera de escapar de su parloteo… Eso era lo que me molestaba más. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mirar por la ventada y tratar de ignorarlo.

-…Y luego anoté, y pasamos al segundo round. Lástima que perdimos el tercero. Me hubiera gustado estar hombro a hombro con los campeones del año pasado. Aunque bueno, ellos perdieron el tercer round también.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Escuché que sus mejores jugadores se lastimaron ese año, supongo que debería estar sorprendido que hayan llegado tan lej…

Las palabras de Kouichi fueron cortadas de repente por el tambaleo del tren. Las pocas luces que quedaban encendidas en el tren se apagaron y ambos fuimos lanzados al pasillo antes de que el tren se estabilizara. Miré hacia Kouichi. ¿Era yo o algo lo había rodeado por un segundo?

Entonces note una luz brillante que venía de mi bolsillo. Extraño, la única cosa que tenía en el bolsillo era mi celular. Lo saqué. Ciertamente, mi teléfono estaba brillando. No solo la pantalla, el objeto entero estaba brillando de una manera que jamás había visto. Incluso, mientras lo miraba, se desintegró dejando un dispositivo extraño de color negro y gris, vagamente parecido a mi celular, con la pantalla completamente iluminada.

-Este es tu digivice- la voz femenina que había escuchado antes sonó desde alguna de las bocinas del aparato.- Bienvenidos al Digimundo

-¿Qué es esto?- la voz de Kouichi sonaba aterrorizada mientras miraba el dispositivo azul y blanco en sus manos. -¡Mi teléfono! Mi abuela me dio ese teléfono. ¿Cómo voy a llamar a mis amigos ahora? Mamá va a matarme…

Ahora que lo pensaba, a papá y Satomi probablemente les molestaría que ya no tuviera mi teléfono. No que alguna vez lo usara. Lo tenía mayormente para emergencias. De hecho, ni siquiera lo prendía la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Cómo regreso esto?- Kouichi estaba oprimiendo los botones del… _Digivice_ , había dicho ella. Estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera notó que habíamos salido del túnel y ahora viajábamos a plena luz del día. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. Había unas pequeñas creaturas que parecían medusas flotando en el aire. Las vías del tren oscilaban en medio del aire sin ningún soporte. No podía explicar como lo hacían, pero estaba agradecido. Debajo de nosotros, pude ver un vacío nublado rodeado de acantilados. Ya no estábamos en Japón…

-¿Kouichi?

-Vamos, estúpida cosa… Funciona, ¡demonios!

-Kouichi…

-¿Qué?- No pude quitar mis ojos de lo que veía, pero lo escuché caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Inhaló bruscamente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Aparentemente, El Digimundo.

-¿El qué?- Me volteé par ver a Kouichi mirarme con una expresión de incredulidad y horror en la cara. -Tenemos que regresar. Mamá va llegar de trabajar pronto…

-Eso no se puede.- Una voz retumbó a nuestro alrededor. -El único lugar para volver es la Terminal de la Llama. Casi llegamos.

Kouichi se puso rígido.

-Espera un segundo ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- Miró a todos lados frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar el altavoz.

-¿Están ocupándome, y no lo sabes? Humanos… No pueden notar la diferencia entre un tren y un Trailmon.

¿Ocupándolo? ¿El tren estaba vivo? Y hablando…

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- los ojos de Kouichi estaban como platos. -¿Trailmon? El Digimundo…

-¿Eh?- ¿Sabía dónde estábamos?

-Existe este juego de cartas llamado Digimon, en el tu peleas con otros usando pequeñas mascotas llamadas 'Digital Monsters' o 'Digimon' para acortar. No era muy popular… Solo lo conozco porque uno de mis amigos lo jugó una vez. No vi más que unas cuantas cartas, pero todas las mascotas tenían nombres que terminaban en 'mon'.

Se volteó hacia mí.

-Y tiene sentido que los 'Digital Monsters' vivan en el Digimundo… Ya no creo que sea solo un juego.

Asentí. La voz en mi teléfono lo había llamado un juego… ¿Era esta su idea diversión? Me pregunté quién sería y qué querría con nosotros.

Nos quedamos ahí, mirando los acantilados abandonados por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, pienso que el hecho de que estuviéramos en un nuevo y extraño mundo había puesto a Kouichi nervioso. Yo estaba… Bueno, asustado no era la palabra que usaría. Captivado lo describiría mejor, probablemente. Después de todo, era la clase de aventura sobre la que leía normalmente. Y con aventuras como esas venían peligros…

A veces incluso muerte.

Entonces algo sucedió afuera. Una brillante, sustancia blanca fluyó desde algún punto más adelante, posiblemente en el lugar al que el… Trailmon se dirigía. Se extendió por los acantilados rodeándolos y quedándose así, perdiendo el brillo y convirtiéndose en más tierra.

-¿Qué...Cómo paso eso?- Preguntó Kouichi.

-Supongo que alguien devolvió el Digicode del área.- La voz del Trailmon resonó otra vez.

-¿Digicode?

-Todo está hecho de información aquí. Puede ser movida o retirada. La llamamos 'Digicode'

-Dijiste que alguien la regresó,- dije. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Un digimon llamado Cherubimon ha invadido el Digimundo. Sus seguidores han estado robando el Digicode por mucho tiempo. No sé lo que pasó en la Terminal de la Llama, pero suponiendo diría que alguien escaneo la información que uno de sus seguidores retenía y la regresó. Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, estaremos llegando a la Terminal de la Llama en unos minutos.

-Pero…- la protesta de Kouichi fue ahogada por el sonido del silbato del tren, mucho más ruidoso que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes. Cubrí mis oídos con mis manos para callar el sonido. Cuando al fin terminó, busqué mi mochila. Afortunadamente, no se había ido muy lejos con el ajetreo de la llegada. La recogí y me la colgué en los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Kouichi incrédulo. -No podemos dejar el tre… er, Trailmon. Es nuestro único boleto de regreso a casa.

-No lo haré. Solo me puse mi mochila por si algo pasa.

-Bien. Temía que fueras a perderte o algo.- Cruzó los brazos.- Mamá va a _matarme_ cuando descubra lo que le pasó a mi teléfono…

Afuera, los acantilados se convirtieron en lo que lucía como una ciudad extraña. Parecía hecha mayormente de metal, calderas gigantes para ser específicos. Me recordó a esos libros viejos que leía, donde todo funcionaba con vapor. ¿Toda la ciudad funcionaba con vapor? Probablemente.

El Trailmon desaceleró y se detuvo en lo que parecía un extrañp tipo de estación. Al parecer La Estación de la Llama. Las puertas se abrieron.

-Estación de la Llama, última parada. Todos fuera.- El Trailmon dijo. Miré afuera a la una plataforma metálica debajo. Estaba vacía… No había nadie para recibirnos. Vacilé por un momento, luego salí por la puerta.

-Kouji ¿Estás loco?- demandó Kouichi. -Necesitamos quedarnos aquí.

-El Trailmon dijo que bajemos. Además, tengo curiosidad acerca de esa mujer que nos trajo aquí.- Ahora que me había bajado del Trailmon pude ver que la locomotora lucía como una cara. Las ventanas parecían más ojos que ventanas. La rejilla parecía una boca. Una linterna de aspecto extraño colgaba de su cabeza, insinuando cabello. Me voltee a ver a Kouichi. Seguía parado en la puerta con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tenemos que ir a casa!- gritó.

-¡Dije, todos fuera!- Hubo una repentina ráfaga de vapor que salió detrás de Kouichi, causando que gritara y saltara lejos de ella, cayendo del Trailmon en el proceso. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

-Parece que estamos atrapados aquí por ahora.- Le ofrecí una mano a Kouichi.

Hubo un pitido que venía del Digivice que estaba en mi otra mano. Se encendió de repente.

-Busquen los Spirits.- Era esa mujer otra vez. -Esperamos que no salgan heridos, Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- fulminé al Digivice con la mirada, pero solo se apagó.

-Típico…- Kouichi miraba mal su propio Digivice. -Nunca contestan las preguntas que tu quieres que contesten. Como ir a casa, por ejemplo.

Pensé acerca de eso. Cierto, necesitábamos ir a casa. Todavía tenía que conseguir las flores de Satomi, pero el Trailmon claramente no iba a dejarnos subir. No tenía idea de a qué se refería la voz con 'Spirits', pero tal vez había otras personas que pudieran decirnos más acerca de este lugar…

-Iré a ver si hay alguien más por aquí.

Kouichi se volteó para mirarme.

-¿Qué? Pero, deberíamos quedarnos. Ese Trailmon es nuestro único boleto a casa…

-¿Quién dice que es el único? Había otros trenes en la estación. Probablemente también Trailmons. Y había otros niños ahí también. Tal vez uno de ellos sabe como regresar. Tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien que repare nuestros teléfonos también.

Di algunos pasos lejos del Trailmon.

-Puedes quedarte aquí ¿sabes? No estoy forzándote a venir conmigo.

-Oh no, no lo harás hermanito. Dije que iba contigo y voy contigo.- Kouichi se quitó la gorra y pasó una mano por su cabello.- Todavía pienso que estás loco, pero yo cumplo mis promesas.

Me encogí de hombres. Personalmente, hubiera estado más feliz si se quedaba con el Trailmon. Empecé a caminar hacia el centro de la… ¿Podía llamarla ciudad? Kouichi me siguió, todavía hablando mientras lo hacía.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este de todas formas? Los trenes hablan, hay medusas flotando en el aire y una señora extraña que convierte teléfonos en extraños dispositivos…

Apreté la mandíbula. Decirle que se callara parecía una buena idea, pero no valía la pena. No era bueno con las confrontaciones. Aparte, era mi hermano. Si íbamos a ser hermanos, debería intentar quedarme en su lado bueno.

Hasta que pudiera deshacerme de él, al menos.

Caminamos rodeando edificios, algunos de ellos parecían estar construidos para criaturas que eran del tamaño de un gato. Mientras caminábamos entre dos de los edificios más pequeños, vi a dos niños, uno de ellos era un poco más grande, probablemente mayor que nosotros, el otro era mucho menor, corriendo rumbo a la dirección de la que habíamos venido.

-¡Hey!- Kouichi pasó junto a mí y los saludó. Los chicos se voltearon para después dejar de correr. Reluctante, seguí a mi hermano para alcanzarlos. No era muy bueno hablando con la gente, pero ellos parecían saber a dónde iban. Además, Kouichi estaba ahí para hablar por mí.

-Ya era hora de que viéramos otras caras por aquí…- Kouichi me miró. -¿Están intentando ir a casa también, chicos?

-Escuchamos que hay un Trailmon llamado Angler en la estación,- dijo el chico mayor. -¿Lo han visto?

-¿Angler? Nosotros acabamos de llegar en un Trailmon… Creo que debe ser ese.- Kouichi se cruzó de brazos. -Íbamos a quedarnos arriba hasta que nos regresara a casa, pero nos sacó y cerró las puertas detrás de nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que no volveremos a casa?- preguntó en menor, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Sigue aquí. Yo hubiera tratado de convencerlo para que nos dejara volver a casa, pero mi hermano aquí decidió que quería ver si había alguien más.

-¿En serio?- El niño sorbió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Oye ¿Por qué te mentiría? Bueno, vamos. Soy Kouichi, por cierto. Kouichi Kimura. El es mi hermano, Kouji.

-¿Gemelos?- el chico mayor los miró fijamente. -Genial. Nunca había conocido gemelos antes. Soy Junpei Shibuyama.

-Yo soy Tomoki Himi.- Dijo el más pequeño. -Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Ningún problema.- Kouichi comenzó a caminar hacia el Trailmon. -Así que ¿Recibieron ese extraño mensaje también, chicos?

-Sí, bueno. Yo sí, al menos.- Junpei miró a Tomoki, que solo miró al piso, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. -¿Tu teléfono cambio a un…Digivice, también?

-Claro que lo hizo.- Kouichi alzó su Digivice. -Y ahora no puedo llamar a nadie porque no tiene ningún número en él. ¿Alguna idea de cómo funciona?

Junpei y Tomoki se miraron.

-Creo que podemos usarlos para convertirnos en Digimon si encontramos una clase de Spirits extraños.- Junpei sacó un Digivice azul y amarillo de su bolsillo. -Vimos a otro chico hacerlo hace unos minutos.

-Si ¡Takuya estuvo genial!- Tomoki abrió los brazos como si estuviera volando.- Se convirtió en Agnimon y entonces _¡POW! ¡BAM!_ ¡Y escaneó a ese Cerberumon así nada más!

-¿En serio?- Kouichi sonaba como si solo le siguiera el juego.

-No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto.- dijo Junpei notando el escepticismo de mi hermano.- Realmente pasó, Takuya encontró un Spirit, esa cosa se metió a su Digivice y él lo usó para convertirse en un Digimon.

-¿Eso es lo que hace?- Kouichi miró su Digivice. Yo busqué en mi bolsillo y sentí el mío. Si lo que decían era cierto y esto podía convertir a un humano en un Digimon ¿Significaba que _yo_ también podría hacerlo?

Un minuto después, estábamos de regreso a la estación donde el Trailmon… Angler, había dicho él, seguía esperando. Había también al menos una docena de esas medusas que habíamos visto flotando por ahí apenas llegamos.

-Oye ¿Puedes llevarnos de regreso al mundo humano?- preguntó Junpei.

-¿Por favor?- añadió Tomoki.

El Trailmon lo pensó por un momento.

-No.

-¡Pero tenemos que regresar a casa!- los ojos de Tomoki empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas otra vez.

-A ver, déjenme intentarlo.- Kouichi se adelantó un paso para darle la cara al Trailmon. -No querrías dejar a un pobre, inocente niño varado en un extraño mundo, sin manera de regresarlo con su familia ¿verdad?

-Uh…

-Necesita a su familia ¿verdad? Necesita regresar con su familia. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Eres su única esperanza.

-¿Por favor?- Tomoki se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tal vez esto endulce el acuerdo.- Junpei sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. El Trailmon miró el chocolate y abrió la boca succionando la barra, causando que Junpei gritara mientras su mano se llenaba de saliva.

-¡Eso fue delicioso!- exclamó el Trailmon. Tomoki y Junpei se encendieron con la anticipación de ir a casa y Kouichi mostró esa sonrisa afilada suya.

-… ¡Iré a conseguir más!- El Trailmon se fue de repente. Para el momento en que pudieron reaccionar, se había alejado por las vías y estaba fuera de vista.

-Se fue…- dijo Tomoki, incrédulo.

-¿Y qué pasó con 'eres su única esperanza'?- Kouichi cruzo los brazos irritado.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa ahora?- Tomoki tenía nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Había un grifo detrás de esos ojos?*

-Calma. Es una estación de trenes ¿cierto? Ese no puede ser el único Trailmon. Recuerda que en Shibuya habían al menos una docena de ellos.- Kouichi pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoki. -Solo necesitamos quedarnos aquí y otro va a llegar pronto ¿sí?

-¿Qué son esos?- pregunté, captando la atención de los otros.

-No lo sé, pero uno de ellos fue el que nos dijo sobre Angler- Junpei se acercó más a nosotros al mismo tiempo que el Digimon rebotaba cerca.

-¡Hey, humano! ¡Queremos más de ese chocolate!- lloriqueo uno de ellos.

-¿Chocolate?- Kouichi miró a Junpei curioso.

-Logramos que uno de ellos nos dijera de Angler dándole chocolate

Las pequeñas creaturas con forma de medusas blancas empezaron a alejarse, casi como si supieran que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo que _no_ sería bueno. Miré a las creaturas. Sonreían un poco _demasiado_ inocentemente, mostrando afiladas dentaduras. Si no tomaban un 'no' por respuesta…

-¿Tienes más chocolate?- pregunté quedamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que les dé el resto de mi chocolate a esas cosas?- Junpei lucía escandalizado ante el mero pensamiento.

-No creo que tengamos otra opción

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso parecen inocentes y completamente inofensivos para ti? Tengo el presentimiento de que si nos negamos van a atacarnos. No quiero ser mordido por uno de ellos, mucho menos por todos

Los ojos de Junpei se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso una creatura del tamaño de un balon de futból podía hacer mucho daño. Especialmente si viajaban en _manada_ … Tomoki se estremeció y se escondió detrás de Junpei.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Queremos ese chocolate!- las creaturas empezaron a rebotar arriba y abajo.

-Ya casi está, solo estamos juntándolo para ustedes- dijo Kouichi en voz alta mientras Junpei revisaba sus bolsillos para tomar un par mas de barras de chocolate. En un susurro, Kouichi añadió -En el momento que les tires eso, corremos. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asentimos. Junpei abrió las barras. Ante el aroma del chocolate, las creaturas empezaron a rebotar con ansiosa anticipación. Entonces Junpei tiró las barras hacia ellos, y nosotros nos echamos a correr en el instante en que el frenesí comenzó. Volvimos a las calles metálicas y dimos la vuelta a numerosos edificios antes de bajar la velocidad.

-¿Creen que los perdimos?- preguntó Tomoki.

-No lo sé- jadeo Junpei, sin aire. -Deberíamos…probablemente encontrar… a los otros.-

-¿Otros?- Kouichi apenas y estaba sudando.

-Habían otros dos chicos con nosotros. Takuya fue el que evolucionó…- jadeó Tomoki.

-También hay… una chica, creo que dijo que su nombre es Izumi

-Es bastante bonita- Junpei tenía ese extraño gesto de enamoramiento en la cara.

Tomoki lo miró un momento antes de continuar.

-Los dejamos para intentar encontrar el camino a casa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos, entonces?- Kouichi miró al resto de nosotros, dándose cuenta de que aún estábamos recuperando el aliento por la carrera. -Err… Cuando estén listos, claro.

* * *

Continuará.

*Con grifo me refiero a... ¿la llave del agua? Hace referencia a que al chiquillo no se le acaban las lágrimas. No sabía que era Faucet y Traductor Google me dijo que era un grifo, y pensé en Buckbeak lo cual es tonto porque ese es un hipogrifo... _jeez_.

Este capítulo lo partí a la mitad, siendo que he estado demasiado ocupada para traducir el resto. No quería dejar sin la continuación de esta historia. Estoy tratando de cambiar el formato del primer capítulo, no me gusto mucho, diganme que les parece este. ¡La segunda parte no tardará tanto! ... espero...

¡Espero que les guste!

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


End file.
